Silverhigh one: Romeo and Juliet
by mutantbat
Summary: Shade, Marina and all the other characters of Silverwing are in highschool! dealing with their problems, especially in their first story Romeo and juliet! Shade and Marina are in the play!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Silverwing_

Every lunchtime, Shade and his friends would sit at their usual table, talking about the usual teenage stuff, and complaining about how boring or how hard their classes were. Today was no different, except Penelope, who had been friends with Marina ever since they were born, was late.

Shade took his usual spot next to Marina and looked around, "Hey Orestes," Orestes looked up from his spaghetti, "Yeah?"

"You see Penelope around here?" Orestes shook his head, "I was gonna ask you." Marina wiped her mouth, "Yeah me too."

Breeze and Todd then arrived and took their usual seats. Breeze asked, "Any of you guys seen-"

"No." Shade, Marina, and Orestes said in unison. Suddenly, a big arm hooked itself around Shade's neck and put him in a headlock. Then, the fierce pain of knuckles dug into his skull. And from the sound of the laughter, Shade knew who it was, Chinook.

"Ouch! Dammit Chinook!" Chinook laughed and loosened his grip. "Aw c'mon I was just messing with yah."

Shade grunted and rubbed his skull, "Yeah well don't." Chinook shrugged, "Sorry to be tardy to the party, but I was looking for Penelope. Any of you guys-"

"NO!" The others said in unison. Chinook covered his ears and sat down next to Breeze, "Okay, Jesus, you guys don't have to bite my head off."

"GUYS!"

Everyone turned around to see Penelope running down the cafeteria carrying her lunch tray. "GUYS!" When she arrived she had to take a deep breath to continue. "Play...school...play...auditions." Marina leaned over Shade so fast his lunch tray flew up and hit him in the head. "WHAT PLAY!"

"MARINA!"

Marina looked at him and blushed, "Sorry." Then turning back to Penelope she asked, "What play!"

"R-R...One sec, hold on." Penelope took some deep breaths, cleared her throat and continued. "Okay...Romeo and Juliet!"

"Eeeee! Awesome! When are the tryouts!" Marina said with excitement. Penelope turned around and made a hand motion for the others to follow. "You guys can see for yourselves! Come!"

Everyone got up from the table and ran after her, except for Shade who just grumbled and walked over with his hands in his pockets.

The poster said, "HERE YE, HERE YE. AUDITIONS FOR WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE'S PLAY ROMEO AND JULIET TO BE HELD AFTER SCHOOL TODAY! DON'T DELAY, THERE ARE PARTS FOR EVERYONE WHO WISHES TO SIGN UP!"

Marina clapped her hands, "Oooh, I've always wanted to be in a play!" Chinook smiled, "Yah! Me too! What part do you want to try out for?"

Marina grinned, "Juliet, you?"

"Romeo! Aw man, imagine if we got the parts? We'd be perfect together." Marina frowned and looked at Shade who was just leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Orestes examined the poster, "Says here that they also need people who can work on the set. I could do lighting."

Todd quirked an eyebrow, "You're not going to tryout?"

"Oh I am, but I just wanna see if they'll also let me do lighting." Breeze who was looking over his shoulder nodded, "You'd be good at that, oooh! I wanna try out for the nurse!" Todd smiled, "I think I'll try out for one of Romeo's friends, what's his name?"

Orestes shrugged, "I don't know, anyways you'll know when you get the script. Penelope, who are you trying out for?"

Penelope shrugged, "I don't think I'll try out, but I _do _know I'll be helping out with making the costumes."

Marina tapped Shade's shoulder, "Shade, are _you _going to tryout?" Shade snorted, "No. Who wants to be in a dumb play anyways?"

Marina frowned and took Shade's hands, "Well...even if you don't reconsider, will you at least cheer me on?"

Shade blushed and smiled, "I'll even throw roses on the stage for you." Marina's frown vanished and she hugged him, "Aw! You're so sweet."


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone who was trying out, were very excited. Surprisingly, there were allot of kids who wanted to be in it, they were all on stage happily chatting away.

Marina gulped, "I wonder how many girls are trying out for Juliet." Shade rolled his eyes, "Marina...you're an awesome actress, I've seen you present small plays for the class. You're going to be great."

Marina smiled, "You really think so?"

Shade nodded. "Okay everyone! Quiet on the set!" Everyone shut up and looked at Frieda, the school principal, who had came in with Mercury by her side. "Now, I see we have allot of people trying out for different rolls, that's good. But, don't be sad if you don't get the roll you want, we only ask that you try."

She cleared her throat, "Now, I will be your director. Mercury here will be helping out with sound and lighting, Mr. Vampyrum-wait where is he?"

(note: just to tell yah, it's Goth.) Mr. Vampyrum got up from the back row of the auditorium and waved, "Sorry, my shoelace was undone."

Frieda sighed and turned back to the cast, "And Mr. Vampyrum will be in charge of safety. He will make sure that no one gets hurt and he will make sure the set it safe. Anyways, Mercury and I will be choosing the parts, everyone who wants to be Juliet, on the left side please. Anyone who wants to be Romeo, on the right."

She continued to put everyone in different groups until well...everyone was in different groups. "Alright now, everyone, best of luck. All Juliets please come forward and will call you in alphabetical order. Samantha Wales!"

Marina gulped once again and looked back a Shade who was smiling and giving her the thumbs up. She smiled and thought, _I can't do this play without him, there's got to be a way to get him into the play as Romeo. _

An hour later

All the rolls had been chosen and Marina had gotten the roll of Juliet, but there was still one roll left to fill, Romeo. Chinook and three other boys had tried out but Chinook seemed to be the only good one, but they were all pretty bad though.

Marina had gotten the idea of how to get Shade into the play, she walked off stage and talked whispered to Frieda, "Excuse me, there's still one boy who would like to tryout."

Frieda raised an eyebrow, "Who?" Marina turned back to the stage and smiled, "Shade, but he's embarrassed." Frieda nodded, "Does he wish to do it in private?"

Marina shook her head, "Nope, but this is what I'm going to do. Listen, I going to pratice a line with him and you watch and see how good he does it, okay?"

Frieda thought for a moment, "All right," she handed her the lines. "I'll watch." Marina got back on stage and tugged at Shade's shirt, "Shade...can you practice with me?" Shade rolled his eyes, "shouldn't you be practicing with Chinook?" Marina shook her head, "Frieda is still deciding who should be Romeo, but for now I need someone to practice with, will you?"

Shade sighed and took the lines, "All right."

Marina clapped her hands and started reading, "Romeo oh Romeo, where for art thou Romeo? Deny thy father, deny thy name. For what is in a name? A rose by any other would smell just as sweet."

Shade rolled his eyes and just read, "I am here fair Juliet-"

"SHADE!"

"What! I'm reading the lines!"

Marina bit her lower lip, "Put some emotion into it please!" Shade sighed, "I am here fair-

"No! Pretend you're actually him!"

People started staring at them.

Shade growled, "Don't yell people are staring at us." Marina took a quick look at Frieda then back to Shade. "All I'm asking is that you actually try!"

Shade sighed, "What the hell does it matter! I'm not even trying out!"

"JUST DO IT!"

Everyone in the cast was looking at the arguing two. But Shade just lost control and screamed. "FINE! YOU WANT ME TO ACT! HERE YOU GO!"

"I AM HERE FAIR JULIET! STANDING BEFORE YOU IN EMBRACIVE LOVE!" Frieda and Mercury smiled at each other as they watched him. Shade got down on one knee and held Marina's hand, who was blushing. "WAITING TO BE TAKEN IN LOVES ARMS! STANDING BEFORE YOU-"

Everyone clapped and whistled as Frieda stood up and clapped. "Bravo! Bravo! Congratulations Shade, you gave the part of Romeo!"

"W-w-wha?"

lol poor Shade, anyways, stay tuned to find out what happens next! And please review!


End file.
